i cross my heart
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: joey is in love with seto but he dosnt know who to tell him so he sings it to him and he will get help from his dragon
1. Chapter 1

I cross my heart

Gazing out of my room into the night sky looking to the stars of new York. I wonder how I can tell him I wonder what he is doing right now. Joey was thinking about how he will say I love you to the one he what's to be with seto kaiba.

Seto kaiba was in his room at the desk working. Kaiba didn't hear his younger brother come in his room.

Seto why are you still up its one in the morning the younger one said. I will go to bed later I need to finish this first the blue eyed boy said. Go to bed soon please seto you will get yourself sick the nice spiked one said. I will go to bed soon ok the ceo said. Ok I am going back to bed then mokuba said as he left the room.

There I am done now I get some sleep seto said as he got into bed. when his head hit the pillow he failed to sleep and had a wet dream about Joey. When he woke up he released who he dream about.

god! I just had a dream about Joey the ceo said. and he had send what time it was 8:00am shit I have to get ready seto said. And he just seen himself after his dream. Seto went to take a shower and took the sheets and putted them in the washer. He thought to himself am I in love with the mutt?

Back at joeys that night. Maybe I shod work on my songs the brown eyed blond said. So he got off his bed grams his guitar and stared. Our love is he stop to think I got our love is unconditional Joey said as he wrote in his book. Our love is unconditional we knew it from the start I see it in your eyes you can feel from my heart from here on after lets stay the way we are right now and share all the love and laughter that a life time will allow. The blonde witting everything he just said. that's good for right now Joey said. Joey had seen what time it was so he went to bed for school.

Joey had got up and took a shower got dressed and went to school. Joey over here yugi and his friends called to him. What's up yugi the blonde asked. Music class is today did you get your song done the spikey friend said.

What! Joey had forgot today was music class he has half of his song done and he didn't have enough time to finished it. Joey you did finished it didn't you yugi asked scared of the answer.

Yes I did of course I did I am not stupid the blonde said. Good then lets go yugi said with a smile on his face. Yugi wait I need to tell you something the brown eyed boy said. What is it joey the boy asked. You will like me know matter what right joey said. Of course joey tell what is it yugi said. Yugi I…I am…gay the blonde one said as he looked at the ground.

Joey know matter what you are we will always be friends ok yugi said. You mean you don't mind? Joey said. You are my friend joey I am gay two I'm with yami yugi said. Good joey said as he had pick up his friend and hug him. don't were we ok you ok now joey yugi said. I am in love with someone joey said to his friend that turn back a round. Ok who is it joey? Yugi said. Kaiba joey said as he turn a round crying. Joey its ok don't cry are you sure you are? Yugi said. Yes I'm sure I have wet dreams about him yugi joey said as he looked at his friend. Joey I will help you then joey yugi said as he got joey to seat down on the bench. Yugi I have a idea the song I wrote I will sing that to him but the only thing is I just finished half of it I

need more time joey said.

The school bell rings. Yugi what am I going to do its not finished. Joey said as the school teacher called them joey yugi the bell rung come to class. Yugi help me please the blonde asked

Yugi: joey I will you got three class to finished the song ok we got homeroom lets work on it in there and then we got gym and art and then music.

Joey: ok yugi that shooed give us time to be done with it lets go to class yugi as they went to homeroom


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and yugi sat in homeroom talking about the song. Ok now let me see it so I can help you out here the spiked one said. Joey just nods and gives him the notebook ok lets see yugi said as open the notebook. Oh ok then its good joey now all we have to do is get the other part down and you got it the litter one said.

Yugi: ok how's this I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true dons that sound good joey?

Joey: yes thanks man now I'll just put this down in my notebook.

Teacher: the two of you the bell just rug go to your next class.

Ok joey we got that part we just need a litter more ok yugi said. Ok ok lets see now I got it here it goes in all the world you'll never fine a love as true as mine joey said. Yea that sounds great the spiked one said. Now I well just put that in my notebook and go to my next class the blonde one said. As joey and yugi went to there next class. seto kaiba was in the boys bathroom.

Kaiba: what the hell is wrong with me how in the hell can I be gay how in the living hell can I like joey what the did I just call by his name that's it I well go to class and forget about it.

Kaiba went to class got out his laptop and stared to work and that's when joey walk in and sat down and kaiba looks over his laptop to see the sexy blonde. He felt his pants get tight. So seto ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom.

Seto: miss can I go to the bathroom please.

Teacher: you just got back so the answer is no Mr. Kaiba.

The teacher said no so the only thing he could do was do his work and hope that word get his mind off of joey. But it didn't work he got more and more hard in sec.

Seto: stop you dame body what's wrong with me I cant I…….I …..lov….love…him seto got it he was in love with joey but can I tell him kaiba said.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto: I have to fine him.

So seto went to talk to joey if he can get the words out the right way. So he went to his next class he saw the blonde at his desk talking with yugi so he walk up to him slowly.

Seto: mutt can I talk to you alone after class please there's something I need to tell you.

Joey and yugi looked up at the blue eyed boy yugi took joeys notebook and closed it so the ceo didn't see what they were doing.

Joey: why cant you ask nicely and use my name rich boy.

Seto: sorry joey can I please talk to you after class.

Joey: there you see now was that hard for you huh and yes we can.

Seto Kaiba: good I'll see you after class.

Joey: ha are you going to go that gym song thing today.

Seto Kaiba: yes I am are you?

Joey: I am going to sing something.

The school bell rug and seto went to his seat yugi and the others did as well the teacher gave out report cards yugi got A's and B's joey got A's and B's and three C's seto got A's the teacher then gave out math test.

Teacher: times up papers in they turn them in yugi B seto A joey C. I hate math .

The bell rug everyone went to gym and seto and joey went gym two.

Joey: so what was it you want it kaiba?.

Seto: well I just I ….I …..lov. gym teacher: joey are you going to sing or not Joey: I am coming. Seto: I well just wait tell you sing. Joey: ok

Joey went up on the stage to get ready to sing yugi: kaiba come sent up here as he push seto Seto: ok ok

Gym teacher: ok be Quiet!!!!! Joey will now sing I cross my heart joey take it away

Joey looked at everybody and then he looked at seto and he got off the stage got a chair and sat down looked at seto. This song is for seto kaiba I hope you like it.

Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Lets stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a life time will allow

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as theres a breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So lets make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine.

The crowd love it and so did seto he cried and joey said the words that waited to say for years I love you seto. Seto got up and went to him seto said something to joey everybody didn't here him say it but joey did and the words were I love you two joey got up joey and seto kissed in front of the hole school they didn't care they putted there arms a round each other and kiss.

THE END


End file.
